Love is simply, love
by Kia's Crucifix
Summary: Rated M: Series of one-shots in the life of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. For mature audiences; sexual content, humor, and irony envelops. Sasu/Saku.
1. Love is: Complex

**Warning**: Not for kiddiewinks. SasukexSakura one-shot lemon 8D enjoy readers!

* * *

The group settled themselves leisurely along Sasuke's sofas and armchairs, exhausted from the arduous journey home. On the way back to the apartment, the air had gone stagnant and dry, large foreboding clouds accumulated in the night sky. Sasuke was the first to verify the brewing storm, and on cue large droplets of freezing rain began pelting them from above. Running, they sought refuge in his apartment, much to his chagrin.

Ino and TenTen simultaneously collapsed on the large sofa, each soaking wet and quite irked. Hinata and Sakura took comfort inhabiting the armchairs, each with a cup of hot milk cradled in their hands. Sasuke, currently resigning in the kitchen, was stifling his sneezes with little success.

Ino looked over at TenTen, and sighed. "That has got to be the worst storm I've seen yet,"

"It hasn't even started yet," replied TenTen.

"Doesn't matter," Ino said. "I can tell it's going to be a huge one. Did you see the size of those clouds?"

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll be hit by lightning." Sounded Sasuke from the kitchen.

"Piss off!"

"Guys," Hinata sighed. "Please don't start."

Both could be heard grumbling.

Sakura smiled and finished her milk, then stood. "I'm going to get some tea. Anyone want any?"

"Not if you want bloodbaths and carnage for dessert," said Ino.

Sakura remained unperturbed. "Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads dismissively, obviously smart enough not to trifle with his sacred tea.

Shrugging, Sakura ambled into the kitchen, breezing by Sasuke and over to the cupboards. She already knew where the tear packets took residence in, and missed the warning look he shot her when she reached for the handle of the tea cupboard.

A hand clutched her wrist almost instantly, firm but not enough to leave a bruise. Sakura expected as much; there was no way she'd get away with having his tea twice in a day — let alone to live through the first one.

Sasuke knew his actions were intended to intercept her progression, but suddenly, he didn't really care. So, not comprehending his actions, he gripped her other wrist and spun her around effortlessly, so that their chests were barely brushing. He leaned in toward the shell of her ear, noticing her breath hitch, and growled, "Do not touch my tea."

It took all of her resolve to keep on a deceiving facade, but was eventually able to acquiesce to his not so frightening but mostly chilling demand. Maybe she was just getting used to his threats?

Slowly, a bit belated, he unclasped her hands and pulled away sharply, not bothering to assess her bewildered expression as he strode down the hallway. Sakura released the breath she hadn't known she had been holding and slumped against the sink, trying to keep off the sudden trepidation.

What was that? she asked herself, a bit miffed.

Nothing like that had ever put her on edge like that. The sole equivalent to what she felt would be the rush of adrenaline and the sudden spur of endorphin pulsing through her veins as she trained at the dojo and kicked some minion ass.

--

Sasuke, however, was berating himself for not keeping his complacence in check while invading her space. He could tell she had definitely felt some sort of emotion from his illogical actions, and he wasn't that concerned about giving her the wrong impression when she obviously knew he was only trying to protect what was his. Right?

He shook his head.

Though his original intentions was to interpret her actions and halt them at a moments notice, he couldn't help but think of how close he actually had stood by her. He knew for sure that he didn't need the close proximity to stop her from reaching for his tea, he could have rather taken a knife and threatened her, though it would have been proven futile. She would most certainly exploit his weakness by throwing him a good kick in the head for that.

So, what had really happened? Had he intended on getting so close to her in the first place, or was that some sort of fluke played by the Gods? He knew she was all but unattractive, and probably wouldn't mind seeing more than just her pretty face. Maybe getting under her pants later...

Storing the thought for later, sparing himself the imminent migraine, he entered his room and began to strip down.

--

Deciding not to ponder over it for the time being, rather inserting the question in a tiny vault in the back of her head, Sakura shook herself and righted her passive composure. Entering the living room with vacant eyes, she was immediately addressed by Ino and TenTen.

"Hey, where'd Sasuke storm off to?" questioned TenTen.

"Yeah, he looked extremely pissed,"

"It's mad," reprimanded TenTen.

"Pissed," answered Ino hotly.

"No. It's—"

"Oh, give it up," exhaled Hinata. "You're going to be fighting forever at this rate. You might as well just except the fact that Ino can't don proper mannerisms."

"That's—Hey!"

Everyone, excluding Sakura and Sasuke, snickered under their breaths.

Ino looked at Sakura, and saw the despondent look in her eyes, the one that signaled she was contemplating on something that was probably of no significance. "Hey, Sakura-chan," Sakura looked up slowly. "What's up? You look like you're thinking too hard again."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "No, it's nothing." Nothing I can tell you guys right away...

"Well, if it's nothing, than why did Sasuke leave so soon?"

Sakura hesitated, then shrugged. "I don't know."

Ino scrutinized her face, looked toward where Sasuke had stormed off, and where they had been. She couldn't hear the kettle boiling, and she hadn't seen Sakura assimilating her favorite mug. So...that meant...

"Did you guys start making out in the kitchen or something?"

The look on Sakura's placid face could only be described as mortification.

"W-what!? N-no! What a-are you saying—?"

"I get it, I get it," Ino said, smiling ruefully. "He's a hunk. Why not? I mean, if I were to find a guy like that I'd do it every—"

"Enough." Sakura sputtered, a bit appalled. Even TenTen looked a bit abashed, while Hinata was trying to keep the shock off her face. Sakura gave everyone a level, but apprehensive, glance. "I did no such thing. And besides, like he'd do that with me. Come on, think about it."

"I don't know Sakura-chan," Hinata spoke softly. "I mean...it wouldn't really surprise me if you two..."

"Okay, this stops now," ended Sakura firmly. "There is nothing going on between us. No hidden innuendo, defamation, tryst, or anything of a sort. I have a high suspicion that that situation would never occur with us. I mean, he made it clear quite a while ago that he wasn't into me..."

Hinata spoke up again. "That was then, this is now."

"Yeah, live life to the fullest. Just because he ain't interested, doesn't mean you guys still can't have your fun," Ino grinned. TenTen promptly hit her in the head with a pillow.

"That is not the way to do things!" TenTen reproved, giving Ino another hit for good measure. "You have to have more respect for yourself!"

"I concur with TenTen," mumbled Hinata. "That seems wrong."

Sakura gave Ino a wistful glance. "Not necessarily. Anyone but Sasuke."

TenTen and Hinata sighed morosely in unison.

"Anyways," sighed Sakura. "It's not going to happen. I'm still not so sure if my feelings for him ever existed in the first place. And even if the opportunity were to present itself..."

"Eh, it'll happen eventually," confirmed Ino. She was smiling, a little glint in her eye that told she knew more than she let on.

Sakura gave her a questioning glance, but ignored her jibe for the moment. "I'll be back. Gotta freshen up."

"Good call. You look like shit,"

"I appreciate the honesty, Ino-chan."

With laughter resounding off the living room walls, Sakura swiftly exited the room, head spinning. She thought over Ino's rash words, and how she had a point about living life to the fullest. All of them were plagued by death from sun up to sun down, and neither of them had a clue as to when they would see their final day. Thus the life of which they lived, always kept in the unknown congregation of Fate.

She knew that with her job it required putting her life on the thin tether of the possibilities of surviving and death. So, it seemed comprehensible that with death always looming over them that going out and doing something completely irrational was actually acceptable. She was well aware that she at least wouldn't be dying a virgin — that would have been utterly embarrassing.

She rounded the corner, noticing that his door was closed, and shrugged. She figured he was sleeping off the rain and the exhaustion. After all, one could only take enough grief and happiness constantly replacing each other. It tended to irritate people, and Sakura had no qualms with allowing Sasuke the privacy and silence he needed. So, keeping the thought of staying out of his hair for the time being (at least, until he was calm enough not to turn volatile again), she stepped into the spare bedroom where she normally accommodated and rummaged through the closet.

Pulling out her housecoat, she shut the door with a hushed thud and donned the navy blue fabric, removing her clothes and placing them neatly on the edge of the double bed. Followed by her white furry slippers that she held in her hand, she exited the room and headed toward the bathroom, planning on fixing up her makeup and then taking a nice, long, needed shower and nap.

She pressed her ear to the door, made sure it was vacant, and turned the knob. As the door swung upon, her eyes remained fixed on the linoleum tiling, then, as she sensed the presence of company, her eyes slowly ascended from the floor and up a very appealing body that was mostly naked from the waist up, save a skimpy white towel that did a very poor job at hiding the bottom half.

Gulping audibly, Sakura decided that maybe lingering her eyes on the scrap of clothing was not an intelligent idea. So, trying to keep reserved, she met Sasuke's stunned, albeit impassive, eyes. They stood there for several moments before Sasuke took it upon himself to fully wrap the towel around his waist, his actions causing Sakura to jostle out of her thoughts.

Stammering, her hand came up to cover her eyes, though the damage was already done. "Uh...sorry, Sasuke...I...didn't know a-anyone was—"

"Whatever," he said. "Just next time remember to knock."

Sakura vigorously nodded her head in assent. "Yes, yes. I won't do that again—"

"I don't care if you do. I'm just giving you a piece of advice in the future in case you deem it likely to waltz into someone elses' bathroom uninvited and unannounced. Your abilities are far more advanced than that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was a bit flummoxed at his words, thinking he was meaning something else all together. But, one thing was for sure; she definitely saw 'it', and 'it' was quite large.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice, or rather decided not to indicate his interest, as the blush surreptitiously crept onto her cheeks, and he proceeded to turn the water tap on. Either he forgot she wasn't currently standing there, trying not to outright stare, or he didn't give a damn. Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when Sasuke began removing the towel from around his waist.

"Eeek! What the hell are you doing, Sasuke!?" screeched Sakura, effectively ceasing his motions. The towel was barely covering anything at this point, so she couldn't figure out for the life of her why she was freaking out. It necessarily wasn't the first time she'd seen it, in all honesty. A couple of interrupted showers and baths and they weren't all that ignorant to each other, but this was the first time he was blatant taking the towel off in front of her!

Sasuke returned her distressed look with a smug one of his own. "Obviously I'm not going to leave my own shower."

Sakura fidgeted, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Then, that's my cue to—eep!"

"You're not going anywhere."

Sakura thought she'd faint. "B-but—"

"I've put up ignoring you for the time being. Not any longer."

Sasuke roughly shoved his body against Sakura's and captured her lips into a smoldering and toe curling kiss that left Sakura fighting to stand up — but being crushed against the door had its advantages. Her hands, themselves not strangers to things like this and acting on their own accord, came up to encircle around his neck to meet his kiss with equal fervor, feeling as his hands gripped her waist and pushed a bit harder in excitement. Her hands felt his hard sinewy chest roughly, memorizing the feel of his muscles contracting from her touch. A throaty groan emitted from his diaphragm when she began scraping her nails against his skin enough to make little subtle markings.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for, but she'd never expected it to happen in the bathroom of all places. Right then, Sakura didn't give a damn, submitting to his heated kisses and allowing him to maneuver her body against the door frame. She felt his teeth graze her bottom lip, and immediately she opened her mouth eagerly for him.

If she felt the kiss had been hot, she was a spiraling ball of flame when their tongues began to tangle for a fight for dominance. Of course he won, but she was all for it, not wanting to turn him off by being the dominant. Though she was strong, she gladly relented and allowed him to take over, his experience excelling hers greatly. His hands worked their way around her hips with practise ease and almost nonchalance as they skimmed the hem of her black trimmed panties and smoothed over her flat, toned stomach, a low baritone growl eliciting from the back of his throat at his appraisal of her figure.

Unknown to Sakura, she was mewling as well, almost enough to attract attention from the other residences if she were to go an octave higher. Sasuke's lips slowly descended from her lips to kiss her jawline, nipping once in a while to extract a broken squeak, then leading down to her neck where he left hot open mouthed kisses up and down her pulse point as he planned on covering every part of her skin.

He traced her collar bone, grateful she was only clad in a easily discardible robe and flimsy undergarments, and left little bite marks across her shoulders and neck. Sakura was doing her damned hardest to keep her mewling to a mere whisper, but was failing quite rapidly when he proceeded to go further down her chest until he was at the part of the robe that was hiding the rest of her.

She watched, her vision a bit congealed with stars, as he lightly clasped the thin material and spread them open, her breath hitching when he immediately began kissing a path down the valley of her breasts. She had to stifle a moan when his hands came up to trail down and cup her breast, squeezing a bit, before his lips began to explore over more than just the flat expanse of her body. He lifted the robe from her shoulders and let it pool around her feet on the floor.

He was quite tired of woman always wearing bras, and was known to rip them to shreds to get to what he desired. But, in this case, he would have to remove it gently so she could wear it later, lest they be questioned on their actions later. Not that he really gave a shit, he just didn't want the remnants of questions after Sakura was finished being interrogated, though he doubted they'd get her to crack over something like this. So, with slow movements that made her want to groan and tell him to hurry the fuck up, he slipped his hands behind her back, making sure to trap her in between the door and his chest, and unclasped the back of her bra and let it trail to the floor without much care. He licked his suddenly dry lips, eyes shining with anticipation. His hands came up to grab her breast swiftly, and smiled when he heard the strangled gasp she emitted.

He wasn't so sure as to why he had taken the liberty of tackling her like that so abruptly, but at the moment he was too occupied with keeping up his tedious ministrations. He was riding on high when he could hear her rasped and ragged pants when his hands began to roam freely over her almost unclothed body. His thumbs slipped into the waistband of her panties, just tugging hard enough to ease them down an inch before coming back up to tease her chest.

Sakura felt like someone had inserted a scorching hot ball of flame inside of her stomach when Sasuke had removed the unnecessary piece of lingerie and grabbed her breast without restraint, feeling as she writhed and squirmed beneath him at the contact. If he was getting her so turned on with just amusing her chest, she could only hope that the effect would substantially increase when they began to move things a bit faster. His large calloused hands gently squeezed and rubbed at her breasts and flicked at her nipple, causing it to distend a bit at the pleasuring friction. His fingers pinched the pink pebble, twisting lightly, letting it extend farther and making her writhe in pleasure beneath him. His mouth came down to kiss the soft mounds, licking and suckling the tender flesh before taking her erect nipple into his mouth. She sighed at the contact, feeling as his hot tongue circled and nipped and tugged at the pert nipple, causing little electric jolts to startle her body into a frenzy. His other hand came up to cup the abandoned breast, squeezing gently, moving it in circles sensuously as he left bruising marks on the other. She began to pant heavily, sapphire eyes glazed over with passion and wanton need, as he moved from that breast to the other and reiterated his actions with just as much attention.

He smiled ruefully, and began taunting her more, enjoying how she wriggled beneath him and set his cock twitching impatiently. He was keeping it from extending quite well so far, but he was trying to prolong the sensual moment, and not just jump out and fuck her brains out like he'd been planning to. He savoured her passioned moans and memorized her most sensitive spots for later, and was slowly felt his restraint slipping as he continued to stimulate her highly responsive body.

His mouth slowly released her reddened breast with a pop and began kissing her toned stomach, feeling her tight abdominal muscles flex under him as he placed chaste kisses up and down her chest, just lingering at the edge of her skimpy panties before making his way tortuously back up. He was basking in the reality that her hips would buck up whenever his lips came close to her center, and left more smoldering kisses across her waist. Her hands came up to grasp his dark hair, trying to keep herself in check, and failing when he purposely rocked his hips against her crotch. She let out a heady moan, pleading for more, but he continued to tease until he himself was no longer to keep himself composed.

Sasuke then realized that he had left the shower running, and currently wasn't using it, instead was concentrating on Sakura's rather appealing and desirable body. So, with one swift movement, he hitched up her legs to wrap around his waist and held onto her toned thighs, making sure he had a firm grip on her before moving over to the shower. Sakura had to suppress a very loud gasp when she felt the thick material of the towel slip to fall off and noticed that she finally felt the hard organ press against her.

"Uh..." she said succinctly, not realizing he was already turned on and probably ready to go at any time.

Sasuke ignored her broken sentence that was most likely a question and promptly set her down after the tease, shredding her of clothing as efficiently as he could and discarding the troublesome towel as he went. Sakura couldn't help but stop her breathing when her eyes traveled southern to notice that he was undoubtedly happy about their situation, standing proud and erect, and she had to stop from blushing like a novice. He definitely was by far one of the biggest she'd seen yet, and she was immediately sent into another wave of pleasure when she began to think of what it would feel like to be filled completely. He either didn't notice where her eyes lingered for longer than needed, or didn't give a damn, and stepped over to kiss her heatedly.

She met him with equal vigor, and relished in the feel of skin on skin. His teeth grazed against her jaw and started a pathway down, leaving more little bite marks where he met her vanilla tasting skin. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, trying to keep herself in check from moaning aloud when he left more burning hot open mouthed kisses up and down where the others were located, and the contact of his erection against her now unclothed core. Already she could feel a bruise start to accumulate where he caught the flesh between his teeth and made small incisions in the skin that would heal in a days time.

The rush of adrenaline, the feel of the pain in the right area, the fact that they were being quiescent enough to keep the suspicion away, was sending her over the edge, and she had to restrain her tremulous hands from leaving his shoulders and venturing farther down. He picked up on her unfinished actions and moved his hands away from her hips, encircling her wrists and placing them in front of her, and she had to remain calm when she felt his throbbing member against her knuckles.

He growled his approval and continued to ravish her chest, his hands maneuvering themselves from her wrists to her fingers. She wasn't sure what his intentions were until she suddenly felt her fingers start to unclasp themselves and move further, the heat becoming more prominent against the back of her hands. A bit hesitantly, her hands gripped the tip of his member, and moaned when she felt how hot it was, and felt her stomach coil in anticipation for the penetration. Sasuke grunted, wishing he'd continue having her slide her hands down, but sensed her discomfort.

Sasuke first had other plans though, and placed another lingering kiss on her mouth before opening up the shower curtain and stepping inside, helping her in as he shut the curtain and continued his ministrations on her body. This time, she returned the favor greedily, placing lingering kisses on his neck and collarbone and everywhere else she could reach. Kissing his neck, mouth, chin, jaw, sucking at his earlobe until she heard the grunt of approval, her hands came up behind his back and starting digging in, leaving little markings on the back to match the ones she made on his chest. His hands skimmed her thighs, moving their way up until his hands were at her opening, lightly flicking at her sensitive clit to make a jolt of pleasure course through her body. Her back arched into his touch, hips almost grinding into his finger, asking for the intrusion into her core to send her into release. But he wasn't one for sympathy, especially in bed, and continued his sweet torture on her vulnerable bundle of sensitive nerves, his other hand coming up to play with her breast as she moaned into his mouth. His expert hands slid up and down her thighs, getting closer to her heated center before slowly, painfully, moving away.

Sakura was growing quite impatient, but was thoroughly impressed at how riled up he had gotten her so quickly. The water that pelted her pink head added to the pleasurable torture by wetting their bodies and making contact more slippery and accessible. Suddenly, Sasuke jerked her away from the fall of the water and pounded her against the plastic walls, lifting her legs to encircle around his waist, his cock just centered with her core so that one sudden jerk would cause it to enter her, and it would be giving her freedom.

But, of course, being the bastard that he was well known for, he made sure that he wasn't directly positioned with her, and began kissing her again. Sakura thought that the routine was becoming a little more than redundant, but quickly thought otherwise when she felt Sasuke's fingers slip past her velvety folds and into her tight hot entrance. She strangled a moan when he began a rhythmic beat of pumping inside of her, first starting with a single calloused finger, then adding another, and then stretching her with three. He pounded inside of her, getting her ready for the real deal, her fluids covering his fingers to only to be washed partially away from the water that was dripping down his black matted hair. His fingers hit a certain spot inside of her, and she arched into his touch and pleaded breathlessly for more. First he set a slow, torturous pace, but evidently quickened the timing, sending her thighs quivering in ecstasy. His rough thumb pumped against a little spot inside of her, making sure to pump into that while he nipped at her collarbone to send her into her orgasm.

Her muscles, tight and riveting against his fingers, tried to trap his digits inside as he quickly came in and out in a pace that had her rocking against his hand. His tongue shot out to trace the edges of her collar and shoulders, tasting her sweet skin, and trying to stimulate her body into release. Though she was pretty much there, she was still seeking more than just a man's digits. She desperately wanted him inside of her, but the rocking pleasure that was flowing throughout her body made her forget about pretty much everything. He reveled in getting her into a frenzied state and watching as she squirmed and bucked against him for more. And more he would soon give her.

He captured her lips into another searing kiss, gently nibbling on her bottom lip until she granted him access and began playing with her tongue. She was so sticky and wet and desirable that he could hardly hold back his own release, seeing her face contort in pleasure as she reached her peak and quivered against him as she come up and down from her orgasmic high. She slumped against the wall, panting and gasping for much needed air, but hadn't much time to rest when he slipped his fingers from out of her heated core to position himself for easy access.

He met her in another tantalizing kiss as he eased inside her at first gently, then began ramming inside of her as soon as she opened her mouth. The heat surging through her body sent her howling in pleasure yet again as she prepared for another intense orgasm. She arched into him and strained her hips to the side so that she could engulf him completely, barely bothering to restrain her moan when she felt his tip press against that spot inside of her that immediately made her body quiver and convulse into spasms. The muscles that contracted around his cock did little for him to hold up on his progression as he set themselves a slow pace to begin with, coming out slowly, coming in hard. She met his pumps with vigor, begging for her liberation, and loving how he filled her completely and sent jolts throughout her body that had her wanting more.

His pace slowly transposed into a harder and quicker pace, he himself barely able to stop his satisfied grunts as her tight body clenched around him, feeling himself becoming lost in the pleasure. When Sakura wasn't moaning she was scraping her nails against his back and placing opened mouthed kisses on his neck near the pulse point, meeting each of his thrusts, burying his hilt as deep as it would go as both of them were nearing their climax. Coupled with the water that caused easier penetration and the feel of being trapped against the wall made Sakura think that this was the best sex she'd ever received. Sasuke's hands gripped onto her ass to allow better penetration and an easier angle, feeling as Sakura threaded her fingers through his coarse hair as she met him every step of the way.

Setting up a new position, he hoisted her up higher so that her breasts were bouncing with each thrust in his face. He captured a pert nipple on his mouth and began to suckle, pounding into her upwards and finding a new revelation to which she thoroughly enjoyed far better than the last. One hand held a thigh while the other came up to play with her clit, planning on having her cum when he did too. She immediately gasped and mewled at the stimulation of three things happening at once and all but grounded her hips against his, wanting to end the insufferable pleasure as soon as possible. He felt his balls clench, signaling his near orgasm, and set the tempo faster, thrusting inside of her vigorously, not letting her have a chance to relax as he felt her body tense for the upcoming climax.

The nerves in her center clenched into a white-hot inferno, coiling within her stomach, and she let her head fall back against the wall as she felt her eyes roll back in her head as she came slow and hard. Sasuke, giving one last, powerful thrust, released himself into her womb and came as well, body quivering from the aftermath of the profound climax.

Sasuke found his legs become wobbly after the breathtaking release and struggled not to fall over. Gently, he set Sakura down, noticing how her eyes were glassy and how she wore a lopsided grin on her face. He breathed erratically, smiled also, and kissed her passionately. She fell against him, tired and exhausted, and huffed humorously.

"That was great," she said candidly.

"Yeah," concurred Sasuke, letting his head fall on her shoulder. "It was."

--

"I heard the shower going. Was she taking a shower or something?" asked Ino, dodging another aimed pillow at her head from TenTen.

"I don't know. But you were being pretty mean toward Sakura-chan. You know how she feels about him more than all of us, why exploit that in front of all of us?" asked Hinata.

"Eh, it's bound to happen sometime. I wasn't kidding about that particular thing. Everything else was to just jeer her into getting into the mood."

TenTen sighed. "That's a bit low, Ino. I don't know what she thinks about this situation now,"

"Who cares? If they're going to do it, they might want to get it over with soon. I mean, anyone of us could die shortly, why not just have fun?"

"Because it defeats all right morals and gives you a degrading name," TenTen said.

"And, I repeat; who cares?"

"Obviously they both do." Groused Hinata.

"You need to take into consideration their feelings. Not everyone likes to go out to raves and get laid each night," said TenTen, giving Ino a reprimanding look when she was about to protest.

Ino huffed, a bit agitated at their outrageous accusation. "I do not! Every Saturday of the week, at least. But you guys must share the same point of view that I do. We could die any minute! Don't tell me that morals and all those unneeded pieces of shit are important for what we do with our lively-hood."

Hinata and TenTen lapsed into thoughtful silence, each calculating what Ino was trying to insinuate. Hinata could sympathize to an extent with what she meant by having their lives taken at any moment. TenTen was still flummoxed at how openly rude she was being, but couldn't deny that she did have a point. It wouldn't be the first time they had first time any of them had acted on impulse and had sunk themselves into a hole almost deep enough that they could no longer crawl out of.

TenTen was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Ino."

"And I do not — wait. You...said I was right!?"

TenTen nodded her head sagely, while Hinata also conceded by standing up and heading to the kitchen. "One thing is for sure," she said amiably. "If something like this happens, Sakura-chan had better give us _all_ the explicit details."

Silence ensued, and a low, guttural moan sounded from the hallway. Ino, having keener hearing than the rest, picked up on it immediately and stiffened, a wicked smirk on her face. "Did you guys just hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked TenTen.

"That moan. Man, that was loud. And whoever made it sounded quite happy."

TenTen shook her head shamefully at her friend and continued to read the magazine she'd found in one of Sasuke's cabinets.

Not fifteen minutes later both an exhausted Sasuke and Sakura emerged from the bathroom down the hall, their heads completely soaked and both of them only half dry as they donned on their wrobes and tried to inconspicuously enter the living room without large grins upon their faces. Both were a bit tipsy, still not over the intensity of their orgasms, but feigned casualty as well as they could. As soon as both of them entered, all eyes were on them mischievously, but since no one spoke up, Ino decided to instigate the conversation with a grin.

"So, how was it?"

Sakura blanched while Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. Hinata and TenTen exchanged puzzled looks as their assessed their partners current state, and soon came to the same conclusion Ino had suspected long before any of this had even happened.

"You guys—" started TenTen.

"­—actually did it!?" finished Hinata.

Sakura sent a furtive glance to Sasuke, and he all but gave her an exasperated sigh. Slowly, she nodded her head in assent.

"Aha!" Ino shouted, victory evident in her voice. "What did I tell you all? Am I good, or am I good?" She looked around the room, frowned when no one acknowledged her intellect, but shrugged it off and fixed Sakura a suggestive look. "So, how was it? I bet it was amazing, Sakura-chan, in my personal opinion. I wouldn't mind taking him home with me every night to have some fun." Ino licked her lips toward Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes at her warningly.

Sakura shook her head, unknown to Sasuke it was a submission that she would tell all later on, and took a seat on the couch. Before she sat down, Ino stood and gripped her shoulder, twirling her around and staring at her neck and the exposed part of her collarbone. Slowly, she looked to Sasuke, noticed that the parts of his chest that was visible was covered in scratch marks, and grinned ear to ear.

"So you bite her all over and she scratches the hell out of you? Kinky."

Both Sasuke and Sakura suppressed a disgruntled groan.

"And—my god! Did you two do it in the bathroom or something!? You're soaking yet, Sakura-chan! But I bet it felt nice."

Simultaneously, all pillows that were present were chucked at the loud mouthed girl.

--

Please read and let me know what you think. First Sasuke/Sakura I've written, not the first I've posted. Thank GOD for spellcheck! R&R please.


	2. Love is: Trusting

* * *

This is the second installment to the 'Love is simply, love' collections I'm now working on. Updates will be sporadic, but trust me, they'll be worth it.

* * *

Summary: When Sasuke decides to invite late-night fun, he's about to learn that it's not wise to mess with his pink-haired partner. Especially when there's a law to abide by.

* * *

12:34 AM

Sasuke, with his late night fun in tow, skulked into the apartment building and guided her swiftly up the stairs. The woman he met at the bar, twenty-something with bleached blond hair and big brown eyes, couldn't grasp the concept behind his stealthy movements. It was his apartment, no? So why should he have to enter like a burglar?

The black-haired man led her to his door and quickly removed the single key from his pocket when he sensed it was locked. 'Sakura must have taken up the liberty of locking it for me,' he thought, rather confused. 'Must have gone out or something. Funny she didn't give me any hindsight about this...'

He jiggled the lock, and winced when his date said rather ineloquently, "I don't know why we have to be so quiet," she complained, "I mean, it's your apartment."

Sasuke gave her a warning scowl. "My aparment may be occupied," he murmured quietly, continuing to try to get the door unlocked. Since when did it have trouble opening? "I wouldn't want to wake her."

"Her!?" gasped the woman. Sasuke made a show of sealing his lips and keeping a finger to his mouth. The woman bristled. "Don't tell me to shush!"

"All right. Be quiet, then."

The blond headed woman — he thought her name was Yume, but he wasn't so sure — fumed then crossed her arms and stood indolently. Sasuke had a rough time tearing his eyes away from her squashed cleavage, but managed to resume his task. Suddenly, he heard a large click — he hoped that if Sakura was in there she hadn't heard it — and as he removed his key he found that half had been broken off.

Languidly, he blinked twice. The woman gave a surreptitious sneer, before realizing they were locked out.

"Did your key just break?"

Sasuke didn't answer; continued staring nonplussed at the mangled key. Realization dawned. 'Sakura switched the locks,' he thought, incredulously. 'But why?' he ventured, ignoring the bustling blond beside him. 'Must have known I would have company and switched the locking mechanism.'

With a small push against the door, he peered inside through the minuscule cracks. Several rather large bolts had been vertically installed along the wall, appearing to only open from the inside, differing in shape, size, brand, and toughness. They hadn't been there earlier this evening.

Heaving a sigh, he beckoned the woman toward him. "Follow me," he said shortly. He grabbed her wrist.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" she inquired, hysteria skirting near the surface.

"To the windo—"

"The window!?" she shrieked, and wrenched her hand out of his. "I am not climbing through the window!"

With an eye roll he somewhat hoped she didn't catch, Sasuke grasped her elbow and pulled her closer, and grumbled in her ear, "Do you want fun tonight, or not?"

The woman let out a breath that sounded strangled, and slightly wobbled on her feet. He steadied her, relished the way he held so much power over women, and lugged her dazed state outside. He guided her so that they stood below his window. It was a bit over a twelve foot drop, while his balcony facing the city was about sixteen. He assessed how skinny his date was, and evaluated the amount of effort it would take to quickly tic-tac up.

As for the blond; she was every bit the voluptuous, light weighted woman who looked manageable to carry. As for the leap; there was a dumpster positioned underneath it (that blew the acrid scent of garbage through his window whenever the breeze would venture to the East), and the wall was hard solid concrete that would surely support the traction on his shoes. 'Good thing I didn't wear those confires today,' he noted.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, and when she did as bade he clutched her stomach and launched. Jumping up, hitting the side of the dumpster with minimal sound, he used the momentum and distance from the push off and dug his toes into the concrete, and with his free hand grasped the edge of the window sill. He brought up his knees, kept the woman cradled in his chest and upraised legs, he used his teeth to break open the latch and used his nose to push it open. The window swung open, and with a tiny push the netted screen tumbled into the bedroom.

He climbed in, gently set them on the floor. Finally, becoming too frenzied by the energy thrill and vastly becoming aroused, he pushed the woman on the bed that was veiled by the palpable darkness, and toppled in after her. He pinned her arms, which seemed smaller in his grasp, and proceeded to lavish her chest and kiss her vanilla scenting neck.

"Nice to see you, too."

He sprung up, and actually waited for his eyesight to adjust in the bleak darkness. The woman he had brought in through the window (how traditional) was sitting on the edge of the bed, perplexed. The one he had just assaulted was Sakura. She wore her blue nylon striped pajamas and a contemptuous smile, not exactly aimed at him solely; her brilliant eyes held with malevolence rested on his buddy.

"Uh...Sakura?" he said. The woman with him huffed.

"My name is Naoki," she corrected petulantly.

He blinked rapidly. 'Oops,' he thought intelligently.

"I didn't think you were so eager you'd break in to your own home," said Sakura coyly. Though mirth may be evident externally, he smelled a brewing storm.

"Huh? What? Who's talking?" said the blond woman — Naoki, apparently — frighteningly. "Who else is here?"

Sakura moved swiftly and silently in the darkness, and stood in front of Naoki.

"I'm his guard dog," she hissed. "Beat it."

Furtively, Naoki proceeded fumbling about his room, until she found the door and made a hasty exit. Sasuke visibly slumped, first looking dismayed that his fun left so abruptly; then his disappointment switched to chagrin at Sakura's selfish antics.

'She has no right to interfere with my playtime.'

The aforementioned girl stood with her shoulders squared, arms crossed, and jaw tight, green eyes flamed with fury. She absolutely hated when he invited late night entertainment to the apartment. She'd prefer if they simply left her be and did that stuff at her house.

Sasuke scrutinized her expression, noticed genuine exasperation (with a dash of jealousy) behind her infuriated facade. He sometimes couldn't interpret her sporadic mood swings if his immortal life depended upon it. Her jealousy over other females sometimes traveled above and beyond the normal reaction. (He was sure chasing his last play-toy out of the house with the meat clever wasn't ordinary in the slightest.)

"Sasuke." Hi eyes met hers somewhat hesitantly. "I thought we had a compromise;" said Sakura, swiping a piece of hair from her eyes, "no late-night fun here. You know how much I hate that."

The passive look in his eyes, the sleepy look on his face, gave her the impression that he'd never intended to keep it in the first place.

"Why did you think I changed the locks?"

"To keep me from my own apartment," was his automatic reply.

She frowned. "To keep the women out, not you."

"Then why not give me the proper key?" he snapped. "Or at least an object even remotely possible of breaking the door down?"

"Ha ha. Hilarious." She droned.

"I wasn't kidding."

'Of course you weren't,' Sakura rolled her eyes. Steeling herself for the argument that was impossible to divert, she began saying, "We've discussed this so many times it's a wonder that we haven't been at each others throats. Literally. You agreed with me to keep some of my sanity, at least. You...you know how..."

"I am aware of your feelings toward me, Sakura-chan. Though it is trivial in my mind whenever I wish to indulge in some fun that requires minimum information of my partner. You should know of all people that attachment is not only lost on me but is also not what I am aiming for."

"Doesn't matter," she spat. She was aware of her volume rising. "At least go somewhere else!"

"Other than my own apartment?" he rose a challenging brow.

Sakura adjusted her posture, reigned in her anger, and replaced it with stoicism. "Yes. When's the last time you went to her house?"

He began to consider, but she cut him off. "Never, that's when,"

"Not true." Against his will he emitted a low, guttural growl. "You're skyrocketing this out of proportion exceedingly, Sakura-chan."

Eyes clashed with mutual acrimony until it seemed that the entire room would explode from the tension. The taunt silence dragged on, until Sasuke, vehemently, broke the silence. "I don't know why you just don't get over me in the first place,"

Reimbursed anger coursed through her. "You know we've talked about that, too. You know why I can't simply 'get over you,' "

"Do I?" he barked.

"Yes, you do!" she shrieked. Hot flashed of red clotted her vision.

"I don't think I remember correctly." He ground out. "Why don't you do us all a favor and humbly remind me?"

Her mouth parted for a snappy retort, but nothing came out. Truth was, Sakura was too cowardly to express such affection. Sure, give her half a dozen of Anubis' minions after her, and everything would turn out peachy and supper would run its natural course at 6:30 PM. Face her head on with her own emotions, she would always refrain.

Sasuke knew perfectly well too the reason for her disquiet, actually thought about cutting her some slack and retire for the night. But the notion that she had disrupted his fun time yet again resurrected itself from the recess of his mind. The thought was enough that it was pointless to try and stop it from coming out. Acidly, he said:

"Sakura, you know my feelings can't convert into something different. You distinctly know this. Stop building up false hopes in your head. I never asked for you to become attached to me, nor did I ask for anything of you. Just get over it. Accept it and move on."

Tears threatened to accumulate in the corners of her eyes, but she'd be damned if they were going to spill for him.

"You kow what? I commit myself so much to you it's ridiculous. I constantly worry about you. How am I supposed to know how to handle it when the day comes that you're not coming back home? I'm always with you no matter what. I haven't left your side since I met you. I can't accept it and move on. I'm too stubborn to let you go. Excuse me for making a bond between us that apparently you don't want anything to do with. You're ungrateful little son of a bitch who can't even see that he's got someone always caring for him, even when you didn't want the sympathy and support. And I'm always stressing over you because you simply can't do it yourself! So why don't you get over it!?"

She took a moment to breathe, felt her cheeks heat with anger and embarrassment. Finally, she decided to cut off her monologue and stand almost eye to eye with him. It wasn't difficult, for he was only half a head taller, and always managed to make her feel inferior.

"Now that I've bared my fucking soul, what do you have to say to me?" she asked. Her green eyes were still bridled with contempt, but the look of astonishment smothered a bit of it.

At first he hadn't said a word, then spitefully Sakura said, "Fine. If you're too much of a coward and a whimp to tell me I'm going to pack my bags and leave for my real home." She hesitated only a second before side-stepping him and heading for the door.

He caught her wrist, and still she wondered why she didn't attempt to wrench out of it. He pulled her back, facing her, not sure what to do, and kissed her roughly. The much needed activity and distraction (despite their recent outbursts) relieved her of her qualms, and she replied enthusiastically. He pulled away, lightly bit her jawline, then placed his lips to the shell of her ear and allowed a growl to rip through his diaphragm. He could taste the sake on her tongue, felt it getting his head fuzzy, figuring he should have been able to recognize right away that she was only slightly inebriated.

"For one, you know I always come out and say what I mean, especially because of the elephant incident."

A small smile tugged at her lips at the memory, a moan lodged within her throat. Since when did she suddenly not hate him anymore?

"Secondly, there is no need for you to become so overly jealous of my dates. You know they're temporary, while you're not."

She nodded absently, too much attention fixated to where his hands were monopolizing her body. She was faintly aware of the third, but figured she'd heard right.

"And thirdly; you're in for some punishment."

She sort of liked the sound of that proposal, then remembered sharply that it was Sasuke, and his punishments tended to vary depending on who was receiving the punishment. And, knowing that she was in for it, she submitted to it, but not before a wicked grin spread across her lips, in return giving him a benign, but menacing, smile of his own.

"Do I at least get a lawyer and a chance to explain myself?" she purred in his ear as he began to 'frisk' her.

"No you do not," he murmured. "I'm going to read you your Miranda rights. The person in custody must, prior to interrogation, be clearly informed that he or she has the right to remain silent, and that anything the person says may be used against that person in court; the person must be clearly informed that he or she has no right to consult with an attorney and to have that attorney present during questioning, and that, if he or she is indigent, an attorney will be provided at no cost to represent him or her."

"What am I being charged for?" she whispered, lips close to his ear, the tripping of their hearts beating in perfect tandem.

"Breaking and entering. And sexual harassment."

"Sexual harassment?" she questioned, maneuvering herself so that she trapped one of his legs. They stared intensely at each other. "I can bargain with the breaking and entering deal, but I did nothing to assault your person."

"Oh?" was his bored answer. From the way his eyes shone with hidden mirth, lust, and all around comfort, she could tell evidently that he was jeering her. He was familiar with her, so the barriers he normally set up to differentiate himself from others as the distant enigma wasn't needed.

"Yes. I did no such thing," she huffed, then kissed his mouth, and then his jawline. He growled his approval, then flipped her so that she was lying vertically on the bed, he hovering over top of her, dominating, but not possessive. She especially loved it when he took charge, so her punishment was going to be swift and torturous.

His hands found the buttons of her pajama shirt, open them with slowly, deliberate movements, making her patience ebb away fast. The quell of anticipation rode greatly as his fingers moved the article away with sureness, then his hands were cupping her voluptuous breasts, kneading them like he would be with dough. Her hips slightly bucked, and with one hand he gently pushed her back down. His mouth started at her neck, moving down slowly, open-mouthed kisses placed in designated places, knowing what made her squirm more. Finally, they traveled to the valley of her breasts, and with one, fluid motion, his hand reached behind her and unclasped the bra she wore. Sakura sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his rough tongue outlining her nipple with smooth motions. Frantically, Sakura brought her hands behind Sasuke's head, threaded her fingers through his dark hair, and encouraged him to continue his ministrations.

Sasuke smirked, and began to suckle her breasts, hearing her stifled sounds.

"Don't hold them back," he said thickly. "I want to hear them."

When he began again, this time she didn't refrain — a heated moan echoed the room when he added his other hand to tease the opposite nipple while using his tongue to play with the other. The sound of a woman's pleasure always drove him over the edge. Especially when they began to shriek his name when they came. Sasuke bent his head and latched his mouth over an erect nipple.

The warm, suckling heat of his mouth over her breast caused so much pleasure that Sakura cried out and rolled her hips hard against his in helpless reaction. He growled through the mouthful of her flesh and she mewled blindly with need. His short, dark hair brushed against her chest and caressed her soft skin most erotically and she gasped aloud when he nipped her suddenly, grazing his teeth against her sensitive flesh in a way that made her grow even damper with increasing desire. She arched eagerly into his mouth and keened softly when he began to suckle even harder on the delicate pink tip.

Writhing with the pleasure that he was bringing her, her hands came up and buried themselves into his soft hair as she lifted herself even closer to him. While working diligently on her chest, his hands moved down to the hem of her pants, skirting there teasingly, and rubbing over the flat expanse of her tummy. He gripped it harder, the muscles contracting under his touch. Gods he loved her stomach. His hands continued to slowly descend her pants down her long, smooth legs, and when he removed them and chucked them somewhere in the room (he knew they were going to have some difficulty finding her clothes in the morning), he snatched away the skimpy piece of black and red trimmed material she considered 'panties.'

His eyes rested upon her nude form with unhidden lust, and from the sinfully satisfied look on his face Sakura felt herself becoming hotter. A flick of his lips made her respond. "Nnngghhh…" Her moan was low and breathy and he watched her, exotically slanted green and green eyes intent upon hers as large, hot hands traveled down her lithe body and pushed aside her panties to get to her most secret of places. They hovered there for a second, before he slowly began to make her think he was inserting himself within her so soon.

Sakura really did growl with frustration when he briefly brushed the length of his arousal against the entrance of her hypersensitive core. Then he shifted slightly away and the delicious pressure was gone before her brain could even register its presence. Her hips bucked futilely against his firm hold and glazed emerald eyes snapped open.

"H-hey!" She cried out softly. "What are you—"

Her question ended abruptly in a strangled moan as he slipped a long index finger into her tight channel. Then he began curling that single digit against her wall of clenching muscles and pressing the rough pad of his thumb firmly against her clitoris. Sakura's eyes squeezed shut immediately. Her sleek thighs clamped down on his hand hard, and her flushed face was contorted into such an erotic mask of stunned pleasure that he added yet another finger into her the same time he started to rub the little mass of highly sensitized nerves at the apex of her thighs.

A low, throaty mew escaped her throat.

Grinning, Sasuke moved his mouth to her inner thigh, and continued to piston his two fingers into her wet core. Sakura bucked, trying to pull him in more, and a heady moan escaped her lips. Relishing her ecstasy, and feeling himself becoming harder through his boxer shorts at her writhing body, he started to, torterously, pump in and out with slow, fiercer movements. The sight of a woman climaxing was a total turn-on for him. Sakura felt the motion of his talented fingers working inside of her, stretching, coating her with her own juices. Lubrication for easy penetration. Where'd she hear that one before?

Tiny flashes of white zapped into her vision, and she felt herself climbing to an orgasm that would undoubtedly render her useless. And just as she felt the heat build up within her core, threatening to burst her, he sensed her peak and removed his fingers. They came out with a sticky suction sound.

Shuddering, she slowly was brought down from the brink and frowned. Taking a hand and reaching for the blindfold, she lifted it up and gave him a harsh glare.

"What the fuck was that for?" she said venomously, though her voice was shaky, and her leg were twitching. "Why'd you stop?"

He shrugged. "That was your punishment," then, placating, he added, "and I wanted to see what you'd do."

She gave him a blank stare. "You want to se what I'd do?" she repeated distastefully.

"Yes."

Without a hint of warning — he supposed later on he hadn't been paying much attention, too caught up in her bewildered and pissed off expression — she gave him a beckoning smile, and then had tackled him onto the bed and ended up straddling his hips with his back on the bed. In what he thought was a suggestion of seduction turned out to be a lure to flip him on his back and make him vulnerable. He knew she wouldn't hurt him (at least, not severely, he hoped), and watched her movements with piqued curiosity.

She removed the blindfold with quick movements; then started tying it around his head.

"Hey, who said your turn is over?"

"You did when you left me hanging," she snapped. 'Perhaps her bitterness from earlier isn't quite justified yet,' he mused as he felt her fingers toy with the buttons of his pants, grazing just barely over his hard cock that was hidden underneath the material. He felt (because the blindfold was obscuring his vision) her nimble fingers discarded of the pieces of clothing in a matter of seconds. (Secretly, he was impressed by her efficency.)

His erect member was standing up, proud and half concealed by the darkness. Sakura could never completely get over his size, though it may be 'average' amongst the male population, just looking at it and imagining it filling her completely sent ripples of chills throughout her body. He, however, was now completely nude, and she was left in her bra that he hadn't bothered to remove if she hadn't done so already. 'That's completely unfair,' he thought offhandedly, and he reached to grope for her breasts.

Her hands swatted his wandering ones away, and he let her.

"My turn," she purred, suddenly transforming into the sex-kitten he knew, and not the cantankerous, violent girl before.

"All right," he agreed. He wanted to see what she'd do.

She smiled sensuously, pearly teeth gleaned in the darkened moonlit room, aware that he couldn't see the victory smile. He slowly relaxed, felt her fingers slide along the tip teasingly, and tensed. She pressed a hand to his chest, easing him back down, and grasped his member within her palm and gave a squeeze. Pleasure rushed through his body immediately, and began to escalate when she began to pump up and down in slow, steady, sure movements.

Sakura watched him in awe writhe beneath her, a sight rarely seen; a moment where he was completely exposed. She drank in the experience while she had the chance, and amped up her rhythm, pumping more furiously. His fingers dug into the pristine sheets, hips slightly arched up. Smiling more vexatiously, she bent down and took his length in her mouth.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat when the sudden feel of lips, wetness, and heat ensconced him fully. He thought for a moment she'd mounted him, until the grazing of cautious teeth and the flickering of a tongue stroked him into waves of ecstasy. The slickness added for better maneuverability, and granted Sakura the access of completely deep-throating him.

His throbbing head hit the back of her throat, and a groan emitted. She moved upwards, tiny mouth clinging to him in ways unimaginably desirable, leaving a bit of him revealed, before her nimble fingers clasped him once more and began to pump while her tongue assaulted him in tandem. The stimulation of two things at once made his nerves spasm, his body not able to handle the over-drive of exquisite pleasure. Sasuke, in his brief flashes of coherence, knew she wasn't the best at this job (hell, there were plenty of girls who could finish him in a matter of two minutes and leave him dazed), but he'd be an idiot if he didn't say she was pretty damn good at it anyway.

And, since being blindfolded enabled her to catch him by surprise, the thought occurred to her that he was completely in her control aroused him even greater, to the point where within less than a moment he would cum.

Sakura saw the look in his face; first stiff, rigid, the scrunching of intensity began to grow as he neared his climax. She gave the tip of his member a long, languid lick, pre-cum oozing out to rest on her tongue, sticky, translucent, and unpleasantly salty. In one swift motion, she positioned her hips over his shaft and submerged himself in to her, hitting a particular spot of nerves along her vaginal cavity that surged a wave of pleasure up her legs, arms, and head.

Her breath hitched and she moaned loudly. Then he flexed against her and just when she thought that she had already taken all that he had to give, he slid even deeper into her, the tip of his engorged length nudging the entrance of her cervix. The pleasure was so exquisite it bordered on pain. Sakura mewled softly and rolled her hips against his. His answering groan vibrated through her fingers and shot straight down to her very core.

"Ride me." Was his grunted demand.

Sasuke felt the tightness of her, the slick smooth muscles contracting around him, and let out a strangled grunt that was his demand. He wished to see her face, no doubt contorted in pleasure, and removed the cloth without her noticing. She was atop him, breasts bouncing sensuously in rhythm to her pounding. Teeth worrying her lips while her eyes were squeezed tightly, the image was erotic and amplifying the effects she was having on his person. Her hands were in front of her, on his chest, using him as leverage, digging into his flesh to leave subtle markings into his skin that would be gone the next morning.

Sakura was barely able to stifle the raucous moaning when she took him inside her. The jolt of his hips grinding into hers more deeply only acted to intensify that feeling. His long, thick cock provided her to be completely engulfed in ways other men weren't able to fulfill, waves of euphoric pleasure caused her pulse to run faster and more erratically. She had gotten on him at a very opportune time — he was on the brink of his climax while she was getting there vastly as well.

Sasuke felt himself drawn taut, a stretched cord, frayed in the middle and about to snap from the exertion. Suddenly, in an effort to hasten the process to aid her, his hands found her toned stomach and narrow hips, and began pushing her up and lifting her back down. The small breathy sounds she made each time she sheathed him completely was like music to his ears, and he decided to help her along. Long fingers crept to where they were joined and quickly located the little button that gave her so much pleasure. Watching her intently, he rubbed and tweaked her there; dragging louder moans and whimpers from her.

Reshii, this time, couldn't stop the heady moans when Sasuke began to help her pump. Suddenly he was everywhere inside of her and hitting newer, accessively more sensitive spots. Her breath came in short gasps, blackness started congealing her vision as her toes, fingers, clitoris, and core began to tingle before igniting in a smoldering hot flame as her face ruptured into the most erotic mask of pleasure as she finally came — and came hard.

Sasuke saw and felt her climax, the rush of hot liquid sliding down her thighs, the tight clenching as her feminine muscles clamped down on him impossibly hard, and in reciprocation caused his orgasm, too. The build up of pressure within his core burst like water through a flimsy dam. His shoulders spasmed momentarily, searing clouds of white light stood out starkly behind his closed lids, and when he came inside her whom he felt his hot seed spurt out, and then complete bliss fell over him. His nose slightly tingled, his legs jerked spasmodically, before the weight of Sakura tumbled onto his bare, sweat-slicked chest halted him in his movements.

She was breathing harshly, heart beating quickly, pulsating onslaughts of jittery nerves shook her body. Her ear to Sasuke's chest, she could distinctly hear the palpitating of his heart and the deep, uneven breathing as he suffered the aftermath with her. She felt his arms wrap around her back, pressing her to him, hardly leaving any places where their skin wasn't touching. Their heat dying, she was suddenly aware of how cold it was in the room.

Legs entangled with hers, arms around her small frame, the sweat and raunchy smell of sex later, Sasuke couldn't fight the small smile that spread across his lips, gong unnoticed by the woman on him. Sakura was still having trouble fathoming the sheer force of her orgasm to notice anything.

"That...was new..." she said huskily, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed, limbs obsolete. Oddly enough, she looked adorable.

"Indeed," Sasuke agreed. Since when did he think anything was 'adorable'? She was doing weird things to him, and strangely, he didn't know if he liked it or not.

She had such an affect on him he sometimes was scared shitless because of it. He admitted that she really wasn't the kind of person who turned heads immediately, and she sure wasn't anything close to being as beautiful to some of the women he had bedded. Sure she was very pretty, with a kind of hidden inner beauty, but certainly if you were to stick her in with a crowd he would probably lose her. The assumption unsettled him. She was very thin, lithe, and he couldn't help but admit that the fact that her small little stature was capable of almost annihilating him with her fists should she be riled up enough and he defenseless. It was a bit arousing. He threaded his fingers through her fine pink strands absently. 'Why am I so unconsciously attracted to her?' he questioned himself before Sakura roused from a quick sleep.

"Sorry," she garbled, smiling goofily. He was suddenly conscious of the fact that he hadn't bothered to pull out of her yet. Just another way of how deeply their bond was. "I sort of drifted off there. That was mind-blowing." She continued on groggily.

"So mind-blowing you passed out from it?" he retorted lightly. "Man. I must be God or something."

She poked his rib. "Don't get all high and mighty on me," she murmured sleepily. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and embraced his warmth. "You're no God."

"I know."

A comfortable silence ensued around them, not the kind that left the conversation hanging on a teetering scale, but one of complete contentment, a moment to just enjoy each others company. This, in itself, was a rare occurrence, and Sakura found herself somewhat thinking of his number one rule: don't sleep with the same woman twice. She hadn't thought it was really him, but she knew better. This time it was indefinitely the same passive Sasuke she knew, who had a sense of humor, compassion, and loyalty underneath the cold enigma that was him.

"What are we going to tell the others this time?" Sakura asked amiably. "I mean, it's not like we can exactly escape from their interrogations. Ino will know straight off whether we did or not with one glance. I'm not too sure how she does it, but ignorance isn't an option."

"Perhaps we could say we just got a little...rowdy?"

A smile tugged at her lips, but she repressed it for now. "A little?" she teased. "How's starting off with a full-blown argument then just having some sex sound like 'a little rowdy' to you?"

He paused to consider. "You're right. We did get a bit carried away..."

She laughed, and once again settled all her weight against him, inhaling his spicy sent and just being happy that she was with him right now. This was such a scarce moment of tranquility in their regular and the move lifestyle that any opportunity to just lounge around and relax was pounced upon. She didn't know whether the infringement upon his personal space ever became unbearing around her, but he never said anything. She knew her friends would attack her later on, to digest in the juicy details Sakura would expertly avoid, but she also knew that their happiness that she had found something worth while to strive upon was greater than their perverted, interested minds.

At least, she hoped so.

She gave Sasuke's neck an affectionate kiss, got comfortable in his arms, and let her mind shut off and drifted. Sasuke, waiting a few moments to take in their situation fully and reassure himself that it wasn't a dream, fell into a light slumber also.

The next morning, Sakura felt as though she had dreamt the entire thing up. Concocted from the indignation from last night and maybe because of some of the sake she'd drank before-hand, but she was almost positive she had made everything up.

She tried to rise from the bed, shivering slightly when her naked skin hit the cold air that the open window allowed in. Wait. Open window...

She felt something hard pinning her to the bed, an arm, now that she glanced down, and found it attached to a man. Sasuke, she realized, was holding her to the bed, in a light slumber, for it was hard for him to ever achieve a deep sense of sleep nowadays. His face was softened, his face unmarred by anger, confusion, and anguish, purely tranquil and smooth that it made her heart slightly ache. The sun's buttery raise leaked through the window and basked the room in a tawny glow, that seemed quite consoling, and looked even more peaceful when it shown on his face. She leaned down, placed a hand lightly on his forehead, and kissed his cheek tenderly.

'Now,' she thought somewhat unsurely, 'how do I get up without him knowing?'

Chancing it, she silently slipped her legs from the tangle of blankets, noticed that his own legs retaliated by trapping hers. "Shit," she cursed softly, then tried to wriggle out her arm from his grasp. She succeeded in prying three fingers, and when she assumed that she was home-free, his arm flexed and pressed him against his flat chest, and she felt him stir.

"Mhm-hey," he mumbled incoherently, turning her around so that his onyx eyes were focused on hers. "Where do you think you're going?" he said sleepily, and pulled her flush against him again, using her shoulder as a pillow.

The feel of his hot breath against her cold skin rose goose bumps, and she had to come into realization that no, it hadn't been a dream. Yes, she really did do him last night when they had began to argue. 'Damn alcohol,' she growled in her head, but when his face composed and he drifted back off to sleep her flustered state extinguished. 'Too bad he doesn't always look like this. He looks so beautiful right now...' Absently, her fingers threaded through his bangs and shifted them out of his eyes.

He grunted, nuzzled her neck, and gave a sloppy little lick. "Mine," he murmured. Her face heated.

"Sasuke?" she said quietly, again trying to get up. As much as she loved being in this position with him (really, who didn't like cuddling after a long night?), she had to pee really badly, and his reluctance to allow her up was only forcing her to make drastic measures. "Sasuke," she said again, a bit more firmly. The corners of his lips twitched in response. "I need to get up. Let me go!"

When he didn't move -- she could have sworn she saw him become more comfortable — she peeled off his hands and made a hasty exit, managing to dodge his searching hands and fleeing to the bathroom. When she returned, face washed with cold water, effectively waking her up, he lay on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of impatience adding to his barely visible pout.

'Aww. Look at this. I bet he missed me.' She snickered eternally, and then made her way to the bed. As soon as she sat down, however, she was pinned underneath him, their bare chests brushing against each other sensuously, his hands capturing her wrists at her sides, while his mouth just barely kissed the side of her mouth. He slightly nipped her bottom lip, then trailed hot opened mouthed kisses down her jawline and her throat, before giving her a gentle love bite.

"You left me." If she had to confess, he sounded sort of...immaturely sad. Like when a boy is distraught because his favorite toy was run over by a big truck.

'In this case, I'm the toy and the truck is the bathroom,' Sakura thought, amused.

"Yeah, 'cause I had to pee," she said simply, and kissed his mouth fervently. "Sorry," she said. A small smile softened his expression.

"Are we asking for more punishment?" he jeered, fingers sliding up her flat stomach roughly, the feel of his warm palm rousing butterflies in her tummy.

She gave a sleazy smile. "No. More like demanding it." She thought she heard him purr, thought better of it, and kissed him again with renewed vigor. His lips skimmed the seam of hers, and she opened her mouth for him, finding that it made the kiss deeper and even more enthralling. Her tongue flicked the pointy tips of his enlarged incisors and canines, earning a grumble of appraisal from him, and her tongue fought with his for dominance. She was so sure that the heat within her would implode if he continued to kiss her that feverishly, that ravishing her body with his skilled, calloused hands would be the undoing of her.

Sasuke, himself, felt the heat build within his core, begging to be released. Emptiness wasn't major from the night prior, barely even recognizable should he take the time to remember that he was lacking in substance. He knew they were going to end up doing it again, there was no denying the simple fact. Surreptitiously, he glanced at his alarm clock, and knew it'd have to be a quickie: the time was 12:30 PM. Within a half an hour they needed to split and meet with the others.

He canted his head, and bit the lobe of her ear, and growled softly. He felt her shiver underneath him, the vibration of her sigh stirring him into a frenzy. He gently nibbled on it, continued to allow growls to escape his mouth, and bit the shell of her ear, and then hissed. He could see from the periphery of his vision the contorted expression of pleasure on her face, and knew that chills were making its way through her body. He didn't understand why she was so turned on by his growling, or the fact that he was biting her ear, but the sight of her pleasure was enough to get him to comply to almost anything.

He left a hickey on the delicate flesh of her neck, couldn't control the hardness that was compelling him to venture further. Her pants of approval only served to coax him more. He met her kiss again, toe-curling as it was, and felt himself loose his sensibility and was driven by animalistic need. He knew she was aroused, too, from the certain squirming of her lower body; the way she rubbed her knees together signaled that she wanted to be impaled by him. Sasuke would grant her her request, and almost forgetting that they were already prepared for this, he separated her legs and pounded into her without warning.

A hiss escaped her parted lips, completion on her face, as she felt the entirety of him slam hard into her sensitive core. Her legs twitched momentarily, and he gave her the silent look to see if she was ready. She nodded, and he began to thrust with deep, powerful movements, with slow and excruciatingly pleasurable rhythm she enjoyed immensely. The feeling of her tight muscles around him was all that occurred to him as he continued to piston inside of her, realizing that she legs were on either side of his body, and without much considering he hoisted them around his waist and told her to lock them together. He gave another experimental thrust, found that the angle suited much better; the gasp and drug out moan served him correct.

He jammed into her, not sparing to go any faster, wanting this one to count so that surviving the day would seem even more feasible than before. The pace only grew slightly faster when he felt the hot quell of an upcoming orgasm, and when he came into her, the same time she did, muscles contracted against his member tightly and when he emptied the little amount of him he had within her, he slumped onto her firm stomach and listened to their ragged breathing. He felt her quiver underneath him, not from the cold but from the extreme orgasm. Tenderly, he kissed her navel.

"If that was a quickie," she panted, "then that was a pretty damn slow quickie."

"Yes," he complied, "it was. But we had plenty of time."

"Plenty?" he felt the sarcasm in her voice, coupled by exhaustion. "There's barely fifteen minutes to get ready. We took our sweet time. Now I'll be dragging my half-dead body to Ino while you're going to have to find some way to stand without me."

"I can get up perfectly fine without casualty," he informed, but didn't believe it.

"Uh-huh," she muttered, and stroked his hair, feeling the soft texture within her fingers. She rather enjoyed patting him, and assumed he thought she was treating him like an affectionate, pompous, moody kitty. Unbeknownist to her, he rather enjoyed it, too. "Anyways, we need to get up and resurrect our limbs. And we need to shower." She gave a subtle sniff. "We smell like sex."

"Mhmm, favorite smell in the world." He paused a moment. "Except, for maybe tea."

"Get off me," she grumbled half-heartedly.

He did as bade somewhat reluctantly and started searching for their clothes. He didn't have a damned clue as to where he tossed them last night.

"Can't find them, can you?" Sakura asked, snorting ineloquently. She aided him in searching. "I think you tossed them somewhere over here..."

'She has much of a clue as I do,' Sasuke thought before sifting through clothes. He saw her migrate to the right, but thought nothing of it.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

He turned his head lethargically toward her, and saw that she aimed a pair of black panties in her fingers. A devilish grin curled her lips.

"Ready!" she hollered. "Aim! Fire!"


End file.
